


The White Wolf's Dance

by ArcGBurton



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, Elf Culture & Customs, Elf Reader, Elf/Human Relationship(s), Eventual Smut, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, Jaskier plays matchmaker, Lots of Cursing, Mages, Minor Character Death, Monster Hunters, Reader Is Badass, Reader-Insert, Romance, Slow Burn, Violence, Witchers Have Feelings (The Witcher), he wont admit them though, magick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:55:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23571940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcGBurton/pseuds/ArcGBurton
Summary: What happens when a contract falls through and a mysterious woman offers heavy coin for a new one? Well Geralt and Jaskier get roped in for more than they bargain for. Monster battles, feelings, and dancing ensues.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Reader, Jaskier | Dandelion/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	1. The Myth Of The Witcher

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first witcher fanfic. I've seen the tv show and recently started playing the game. But I love it so much. This is going to be an on going fic. I don't know how many chapters yet but we will see. Warnings though. Minor character deaths related to the reader, family and such. Lots of cursing and nudity. But hey its witcher sooo. And monster killing of course.

"Toss a coin to your Witcher! Oh, valley of plenty!" Jaskier sang out as he played his lute to the inn full of people drinking and dancing about. It was hard to see what they were so cheerful about but Geralt didn't give it much thought. He downed another ale, there was supposed to be a contract for a Griffin here. However, it had been dead for weeks by the time they arrived. Spending a night with no chance of coin unless Jaskiers song brought any.

"Another for ya'?" A voice pulled him out of his thoughts glancing up at the woman who stood before his table. She held up a tankard of what he assumed to be able. He gave a short nod and she set it down in front of him. He went to pull out a coin but she just smiled.

"Already paid for. The young lady at the bar is paying for all yer and yer bards drinks." She gave a smile before heading off to check on other tables.

Geralt narrowed his eyes at the drink before scanning the bar wondering who or why someone would pay for their drinks. But there weren't any women sitting at the bar. He lifted the drink to his nose to sniff it before downing it. Maybe just maybe it was one of Jaskier's love interests. But if the ales safe who is he to let it spoil.

A while later Jaskier approached the table noticing Geralt scouting the inn. "What's wrong? Someone already put you in a sour mood?" He chinned before the same barkeep sat two more drinks in front of them and left.

"No." He was quiet, looking around the place. "But someone is paying for all our drinks. Isn't that a little strange?" He turned to Jaskier who was already downing his.

"Free ale? By gods. I must have a few fans out there. Surely the lovely lady should make herself known." He turned in his chair to look around the room.

"Never said it was a lady." Geralt smirked before watching Jaskiers face fall a bit. "but I doubt it's a fan. Just be careful and go to bed alone tonight." Geralt warned before picking up his things and heading off to his room. Jaskier didn't see the harm in another buying him drinks, however.  
After a few more ales a beautiful woman walked over and sat across from him. "My my, and who might you be?" He hums letting his eyes admire her fully.

"Y/N, and I've had my eye on you ever since you walked in." You hum softly before giving him a wink. "Care to join me for a dance?" You don't even have a chance to hold out your hand before he's grabbed it and pulled you out of your chair spinning you around. You're both laughing and having fun. The night was still young but you lean over and whisper to him "I'm dying to get out of this dress. Would you care to help me with it?" Your voice hot on his ear. He would have melted on the spot if he could. Quickly he took your hand and ran to his room.

Once inside you smiled and turned around so he could undo the buttons on your dress. Slowly sliding it off your shoulders you stop it before it could reveal your chest. "what are you waiting for? Get on the bed." You hum letting your dress slide a little more to reveal your cleavage.

"Yes, ma'am!" He hums before getting on to the bed. He lays on his back looking up at you with the biggest smile on his face. You crawl on top of him leaning down until your lips are almost on his and smile.

"Lóre sí an ni indóme maure tye yare I úrin ort-" You whisper before placing your lips on his. Once his eyes are closed they don't open. You pull yourself off him and smirk. "Silly boy. Didn't the Witcher warn you? Sleep now, I'll need you in the morning." And with that, you button up your dress and head out of his room to await the pair of them in the sunrise.

Geralt was the first to awake and dress, though when he banged on Jaskiers door and there was no answer he broke in worried about him not listening. Once he saw the bard was still asleep he was relieved and woke his friend up with a splash of water to the face.

"By Gods woman! You are a tease!" He shouted as he woke up promptly looking around to only see Geralt's face. "Geralt! Where's Luna?"

"Don't tell me you brought someone to bed after I told you not to!" Geralt groans before looking around the room. Nothing seemed to be missing.

"Oh but Geralt I'm in love. She was the fairest maiden I've ever laid eyes on. Skin as white as snow, hair as dark as a raven. Hands. Oh her hands could work for a living alone!" Jaskier went on about who he thought he spent a romantic night with. But little did he know it was all a dream you created for him.

"Get up. We've gotta make it to the next town. I heard there's a Barghests' and someone willing to pay heavy coin for it to be dealt with." He heads out of the bard's room making for the stairs as Jaskier loops his lute over his shoulder and follows.

"Oh, Geralt have you never been in love before? I cannot leave until I see her again." He goes on dreamily before they both exit the inn only to stop in their tracks.

"Thought you boys would sleep all morn." You hum twirling around a bag of coin. You toss it to Geralt who catches it with one hand. "Thought witchers would be up and out a bit earlier than this." You lean against the fence post sign for the end looking over Jaskier with a smirk. "How was my visit last night? Hope it left you with wet dreams."

Jaskier's hands grip his lute. This girl was almost the one from last night. Or maybe she was the one. "Dreams?" He whispered as Geralt grabbed him by the shoulder and started to walk past pushing the coin back into your hands. "We don't need no handout." He grumbled.

"T'was not a hand out. Merely the coin you spent on your rooms. And there's more than that if you can help me with a little problem. I'll explain it all along the way." You hum before throwing a wink at Geralt as a man brings you his horse. "Roach was her name, right? You're a little hard to read." You hum as you pet Roach's muzzle softly. "However your friend’s an open book. A very dirty book too might I add."

Geralt glances to Jaskier before tugging him along and takes Roach's reins. "Don't touch Roach. And whatever it is I don't want it. Got a contact in the next town. Worth 100 oren." Geralt growls before hopping on his horse and walking away. Jaskier following at his tail.

"Geralt. Can she read minds? Like Yennifer? She a sorceress too?" Jaskier asked glancing back to see you were gone.

"Hmm," Gerald grunted looking to Jaskier.

"No Geralt! Seriously!" Jaskier can't stop looking over his shoulder at the place you once were. "Maybe she wants to help us?"

"Probably some cheap trick to get us killed. Better left behind us, with this town." He mumbles as they head out of town. Following the main road towards the next but just as they turn a corner there you are sitting on a log.

"Come now, boys. I'll pay more than a 100 oren for this problem. How about 1000? I might have come off a little rough but I'm just a Lassie in need of help." You throw on the charm trying to sound as innocent as possible.

Geralt narrows his eyes at you. "And where did you come across that much coin?" He didn't trust you, and why should he trust a random stranger.

You smile ever so charmingly before standing up from the log. "a girl works hard for her coin. Many a man would pay for a night with someone like me ya know." You put your hand on your hip and the other tugging on your shirt collar a little. "c'mon boys. Aren't you supposed to help a damsel in distress."

"Geralt…" Jaskier whispers before Geralt gets off his horse and approaches you. He's a lot bigger up close. Smelling of cypress and ale. It's not a bad mix either.

"What exactly are you? What did you do to Jaskier? And What do you need help with?" He's in your face ready for you to tell a lie.

You smile sweetly up at him before glancing at Jaskier. "You're friends right. A sorceress of some kind. But not any kind you've met before. I had to make sure your friend was well rested for this so I used a little sleep powder is all. His vivid imagination filled the rest." You throw a wink at Jaskier before turning back to the Witcher in front of you. "and a harpy. Nasty beast. She carries away my brother and I only wish to give him a proper burial. And for no one else to get carried away screaming." You look up at Geralt wide-eyed and hopeful. It was, more or less, the truth.

Geralt didn't speak for a while before nodding and getting back on his horse. "where was it last seen?"

"Hell, I can take you right to the nest. Just can't get close enough myself." You hum before leading the way in front of them.

"I don't like this," Jaskier whispered to Geralt as he slowed down to make sure you couldn't hear them. To say the bard was weary yet turned on was a crazy thing. But after all, he couldn't keep his eyes off his only love encounter.

"Neither do I, but 1000 Oren. It's worth checking out." He whispers back to Jaskier before speaking up to her. "You sure it's a harpy? Miss? I don't recall you giving your name."  
"I didn't." You smirk back at them before turning around. "I saw the beast carry off my brother. I know a harpy when I see one." You turn back around leading them up a mountain trail. "Y/N" you whisper.

They both heard it and Geralt doesn't ask any more questions for the time being. Not much was said while they walked. Jaskier would strum a few notes on his lute but didn’t bother singing a word. You constantly had an eye to the sky just to make sure you would not be surprised by the beast. But soon night began to fall and the mountain pass became all the more difficult to navigate.

You dropped your bag off your shoulder and looked around at a small flat area hidden by treetops. “We will rest here for tonight and tomorrow slay the beast.” You don’t bother looking back to them, the sooner you could get this over the better. Your mother, Gods rest her soul, would be proud you were taking steps to give your brother a proper burial. You just couldn’t let the harpy feast on him for weeks. He deserved better even in death. You quickly dig out a hole and set some twigs up in it after lining it with stones.

“Geralt, how about you show me some of that Witcher fire magick?” You hum looking over to where he was tying his horse and setting up his things for the night.

“Hmm” He grunts as he goes over and casts a small flame on to the pile of twigs, lighting them up nightly. You rub your hands together close to the fire before sitting on the ground by it. Closing your eyes and letting it warm your soul. This small moment of peace would have to do until after tomorrow's mission.


	2. The Girl Behind The Mask

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally get to slay that dreaded harpy that stole your brother from you. But what else you find at the harpys nest surprises you. Jaskier is nosy and asks a lot of questions. And Geralt shows you he kinda cares.

Geralt and Jaskier stood away a bit from you, Jaskier just staring at you the whole time. “She’s a bit peculiar isn’t she?” Jaskier whispered to Geralt as he watched the girl. “Maybe I can get her in a talking mood. It seems she knows loads about us and we know nothing of her.” Before Geralt can say a word Jaskier walks over and pulls a log up to sit by the fire as well.

“Y/N,” He hums softly setting his lute down beside him “That’s your name right?” Jaskier offers a smile to you but you don’t open your eyes. Just giving him a slight nod which he would have missed if he wasn’t staring at you.

“Why’d you try to go after the harpy yourself? Surely you could have just put out a contract on it like anyone else?” He watches you before his attention goes to the fire. You peek an eye open to look at him before a soft smile tugs at your lips.

“I’ve killed many a monster before. Didn’t think one with wings would be too different. That’s where I was wrong. Unlike your friend,” You glance over to where Geralt is pulling up a log to sit at the fire as well. “I haven’t had years of training or been enhanced in any way. I just try my best and out of sear will I make it.” You look across the fire and catch his amber eyes looking back at you for a second before you sigh loudly. “Well, I’m sure you have more questions. Let me hear them. I’ll answer all I see fit.”

“Why’d you start killing monsters?” Geralt's rough voice shocked you for a second, you didn’t expect a word out of him. His tone didn't seem truly interested in the answer just trying to make conversation.

“Well the basic sob story, my village was attacked, my people killed. My father went off to fight and never returned. I was the oldest so someone had to take care of the family. Mom couldn’t do it all alone. Soon I was hunting, small animals. But one day something attacked my little sister. Tore her leg clear off, I picked up my first sword that day and I did what I had to, to save my sister. Just luck has it be, life wasn’t easy. Ma got sick, sister healed but couldn't walk. My brother and I had to provide. I took to towns betting mostly, I'm pretty good at Gwent if I say so. Come across a bit of oren. My brother was the monster hunter. They attacked our village often because of the smell of death each grave gave off. Once ma died I decided I would protect everything I knew too.” You shrug and glance up at the small patch of sky through the tree line.

“And your sister? Where is she now?” Jaskier asked leaning in for the story. He was very interested in the new travel companion, Geralt was never this talkative.

“Dead.” You speak softly, before throwing more sticks on the fire. “Brother was all I had left after she passed last winter. Part of me hoping he’s still alive somehow. Though I know he isn’t.” You stretch over your head before letting out a yawn. You had all but blocked out emotions from your family matters. It had been a while and you were better off on your own anyway. No one to care about or miss.

“I’m sorry,” Jaskier whispered before putting a hand on your shoulder. You stare at it for a moment before shrugging it off. He didn't take it the wrong way, moving his hand back to his lap.

“It’s fine. All the more reason to kill the creatures.” You hum, you had been numb for a while to all this. Not like they would understand anyway. Not like they knew what you really were. Most of the story had been true, though the monsters at first. They weren’t beasts like the one you hunt now. They were humans, mostly men. See what your hired monster killers didn’t know is that you were an elf. You hid it will. Passing off as a sorceress explained your magick and a simple concealing spell hid your ears. Soon you could go back to your home and live out the rest of your days avoiding humans. Just had to stop that harpy first.

“Where’d you learn magick?” Jaskier asked then followed up with “And why'd you use it on me in the first place?" He wasn't used to having magic used on him. Geralt knew some but never once used it on him. Yennifer had to heal him but that was a whole didn't story.

You chuckled at first before looking over at him. “The brotherhood,” You lied easily before smirking. “You weren’t my first choice. I was looking for The Witcher. Though he was suspicious of me, weren’t you?” Your eyes turn to Geralt as you offer a charming smile.

“No normal lady buys free drinks for strangers, especially without speaking first.” His rough voice was almost like music to your ears however you didn’t let it phase you. Sure he was big and handsome. But Witchers have no feelings, they only care about money.

“Well If you hadn’t left the party so soon I would have gladly explained my job to both of you. But Jaskier had other intentions didn't you?" You smirk looking over the bard before winking.

"Hey! You came on to me! She came on to me Geralt!" Jaskier tries to explain looking to his friend. Although he did play a part in everything. She had made the first move.

"Hmm," Geralt grunts with an eye roll.

You chuckle softly before smirking. "Relax. I just wanted to make sure you got some needed sleep before this journey. Though looking back. You're not much of a monster hunter are you?"

"Uh..no." Jaskier looked away before faking a yawn. "I'm going to bed have fun you two." And with that, he was heading a bit away from the fire to sleep.

Not much was said for a while. Just glances at each other before he spoke. "Just don't get killed. I want to get paid." The Witcher grumbled.

"That's the plan. You don't get killed either. Don't wanna be known as the one who got a Witcher killed." You glance at him through the flame as it flickered quickly before you looked away. Okay, maybe the Witcher was pretty hot but still. You needed to get a grip. Not like the two of you would ride off into the sunset on his horse. Your dream of finding someone died with most of your people.

"Don't worry." He stood up before looking down at you and at this moment you felt incredibly small. "Get some rest. I'll take the first watch. I know that's on your mind."

You don't say a word as you stand up and look at him in a different light. Before nodding and then glancing at where Jaskier was laying down. "But I'm not sleeping with him." You smirk before heading to a nearby tree and leaning against it. Suddenly your eyes feel heavy and you're quickly drifting off into sleep.

Geralt keeps watching overnight. Though he is mostly watching you. The way your flowing H/C locks frame your face. The soft steady beat of your heart. And your willingness to run off and try and slay this monster yourself. For a human you had guts and he couldn't wait to see you with a sword.

He already thought he was going soft because of Jaskier. Now another human he could grow to care about? What was all this becoming? He did his best not to think of it as he watched the fire dance in the night.  
A few hours later you woke up and noticed Geralt was gone. You feared he had runoff. You quickly checked your pockets but nothing had been stolen and as you focused your gaze pass the fire you saw Jaskier still laying on the ground sound asleep.

Suddenly a hand on your shoulder made you jump. Quickly another flew to your mouth before your eyes met familiar Amber ones. "Didn't mean to startle you." But the smirk on his face said otherwise.

You pulled his hand from your mouth and rolled your eyes. "a simple hello wouldn't have done that." You lean back against the tree noticing the softness of the black night sky. "Sun's rising soon. We best be on the way. Not much further." You stood up and brushed yourself off.

"Jaskier will wait here with Roach. We will continue on our own." He spoke before going to wake his friend and tell him.

As soon as you two were getting ready to leave you walked over to Jaskier and placed a hand on his forehead. "Beri- na- os- cin." You whisper as a soft blue light admits from your hand.

"Geralt…?" Jaskier whispers looking to his friend who didn't seem alarmed.

"Relax. It's a spell to hide you and protect you from everything else in this forest. Do not worry though. I'd bet my life on that spell. And have many times." You pat his cheek roughly before strapping your sword to your hip and bow to your back.

"Stay here Jaskier. And don't make too much noise. We will be back come nightfall." Geralt's rough time warned him before starting up the rocky trail to the mountain top.

You followed behind not saying a word. Just fiddling with the handle on your sword.

"Hope you got silver." His voice was softer and surprised you.

"Yeah. Forged from my mas old jewelry. Made her myself." You pat your sword on your hip smiling slightly. You were quite proud of that. But soon nothing stood between you and the top of the mountain but an area of trees.

"Hell, we go. Right past these trees. She'll be there hopefully asleep." You whisper as you draw your bow ready for anything. Geralt draws his sword and you both creep out of the trees and up the small trail to the nest. Only when on top do you both realize the mistake you made.

Not only was there the harpy sound asleep but two more. Three in total and they were twice the size of you both. This was going to be a lot harder than you thought. Geralt glances to you before motioning you to creep to one side as he did to the other. Taking out two while they slept making the third easy.

Though what you didn't expect was a soft wheezing sound from the far side of the Harpy's nest. And a weak "help." You crept along to see who or what was making noise and upon laying eyes on your brother he screamed for your help. The Harpy's shot up just as Gerald was slashing at one of them.

You notched your arrow and fired but the harpy moved out-of-the-way just in time. Soon the two of you were standing in their nest back to back as they circled you. "well this wasn't planned." Geralt spoke to you and you nodded. You had to stay focused.

Geralt was soon caught in a slashing fight with a harpy before you could respond. You notched arrow after arrow firing at the two that still flew around you two. That was until your brother cried out as one of the Harpy's was trying to pick him up in her claws.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM YOU BITCH," Yout shouted sword now drawn as you ran towards it. Swinging your blade at it with pose and slicing off one of its wings. It recoiled in pain and shrieked at you.

While being distracted the other swooped in and gashed your arm and thigh with its huge claws. You cried out in pain and dropped your sword. Geralt had managed to kick back the harpy before running over to you. "Get out of here kid. I got this." He growled before knocking the already wounded Harpy's head off.

"No!" You shouted picking up your sword in your other hand and standing with your back to your bother. "COME AT ME, YOU SORRY BITCHES." You cried out sword pointed to the sky. Another harpy swooped and you swung at it missing. Tears covered your cheeks as your brother screamed for you to leave him.

Geralt managed to fight one-off giving it a gash on its foot before backing up towards you. "Kid leave now. I don't get paid if you die, remember?" He yelled at you his amber eyes were something furious now.

You shook your head no and swung your sword again but the Harpy's claws hit your shoulder with another gash. You cried out in pain and dropped to your knees.

Geralt turned towards you and got surprise-attacked by the one he had wounded. Pinned to the ground as the harpy tried to sink her claws into him. The other heading for your brother again. This was it. Your last few seconds and you had to make it count.

You dropped your sword, "GET OUT OF HERE KID." Geralt yelled as he tried to hold off the harpy. 

You got to your feet and slowly lifted your damaged arm and other. Both palms to the sky as you screamed out "Rost naur!!" And fire shot out of your palms as you screamed. Your hair coming undone and falling against your shoulders. Your eyes shut as you merged the flames into a dome and let them burn the harpy above you to dust. Then with one quick move, you shot your hand out at the one on top of Geralt and screamed "Torth- -o cín faer!!" And ripped the harpy in two.

Blood crashing down and drenching Geralt. He got up and watched as you were about to drop. And was there to catch you as your legs gave out. "Easy now." He whispered.

You rested against his chest for a moment before a surge of power ran through you and left to the sky in blazing orange light. Your appearance slightly changing. Your eyes turning a soft orange your ears returning to their familiar pointed ones and your body covered in glowing light blue tattoos. You take one look at your hands before up at him.

"I have a job to finish." You whisper and push out of his arms before he can say a word. You fall to your hands and knees crawling to your brother. Only then does he notice you and your brother's features.

You're face stained with tears and blood you take his hand and smile. "I never thought I'd see you again." You whisper holding it close.  
Your brother smiles slightly, "Y/N, my Luna. I need you to follow through with our promise." His voice was rough as he coughed up blood. At this point, you could see one of his arms was missing. His legs ripped opened and a hole in his midsection. Tears streamed down your face as you nodded.

"I love you, Rydel. Say hi to ma, pa, and Nuala for me." You smile before caressing his face once more than going to your hip and pulling out your dagger and slicing his throat. Your hands going to the blood and drawing a symbol on his forehead before chanting "N- with mín kin in mán a faer." Then setting your hands on his chest as a shooting solid blue light goes through his body. You fall backward everything going dark as his body burns in soft blue flames, the ashes dancing to the sky.

Geralt quickly grabs you in his arms looking over your wounds before carrying you down the mountain back to Jaskier without a word. Once Jaskier sees the two of you he freaks out. He runs over following the two of you like a lost puppy.

"Y/N!! She's an elf!?" He nearly shouts as Geralt lays her almost lifeless body on the ground. Jaskier instantly puts a hand to your cheek, he was just starting to get used to you around.

"Doesn't matter. Get my bag." He spoke softly as he moved your hair and ripped your shirt off your shoulder, stitching you up the best he could at the moment. At least you wouldn't bleed to death. But it was going to be a long trip back.


	3. Gates Of Temptation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So the boys have found out your secret, How will things go from here? You don't know. But you can be assured you need some rest and it's kinda hard to get when you keep finding yourself in this awkward situations.

When you came to, you were in the last place you expected, laying in an unfamiliar bed, half-naked and all stitched up. Your head was pounding and your body felt like you hadn't eaten in days. How long had you been out? Your hand shot to your head but there was a bandage wrapped around your head hiding your ears.

At that moment an unfamiliar face walked in before shouting down the hall. "she's awake." The unfamiliar female was a gorgeous blonde and soon left the door. Geralt appeared in the doorway shortly after, arms crossed.

"S-so I guess you know my secret now.." you chuckled dryly before trying to reach for the water on the side of your bed. Geralt was across the room in a second holding the cup to your lips. You take a deep drink.

"I told you not to die on me kid." He sighs and sits beside you on the bed.

"Well last time I checked I've still very much alive. Bleeding but alive." You smirk and look over him. "Thanks though.. for uh. Carrying me down a mountain and.." your fingers lingered in the headdress on you. He gave a short nod before staring at the floor.

"I'll be in this town until you heal. Jaskier.. uh. Wants to stay close to make sure you're okay. Seems you've had quite the impact on him." Geralt stands up and starts heading for the door.

"That why you're in here and not him?" You smirk before lifting your hand to make a gush of breeze whip through his hair. "I see you've taken a bath. Any chance I can?"

"Can you do it alone?" His voice was challenging but you just smirked and let your eyes roam over him.

"I'm sure I could manage. If not I know a certain Witcher who could carry me out." You throw him a wink before closing your eyes and relaxing back against the pillow. Geralt grunted before shutting your door.

"So.. how is she?" Jaskier asked as he rounded the corner. "doing okay?"

Geralt nodded before looking over him. "she wants a bath. Why don't you go get it ready? I need an ale." And with that, Geralt headed out the door and towards the local inn. 

Jaskier went to open his mouth but Geralt was already gone, he walked upstairs to the bathing room and began to fill the wooden tub with water. Once it was all set up Jaskier knocked on your door with a smile. "Y/N your bath is all set up." He hummed out.

"You can come in." You hum as you finish putting on your robe sitting on the edge of the bed. Your hands tie the band around it as the door opens and Jaskier struts in.

You glance up at him with a smile before holding out your hand to him "Be a gentleman and help a lady up. No magick this time I promise." You hum softly. He wastes no time and walks over taking your hand and helping you up. Your hand wraps around his shoulder and his around your waist.  
"As long as you don't try and seduce me again all will be well." He teases before slowly helping you to the bathing room. "Geralt left in a rush what did you say to him?" He questioned glancing at you.

"He questioned my ability to take a bath on my own, I told him if he was so worried he could join me. Upon that he left. I can quite well handle myself, but yet he seems to doubt my ability to bath alone." You chuckled softly before squeezing Jaskiers shoulder. "Guess he can't take a joke huh?"

Jaskier chuckled as well before shaking his head "He probably isn't used to the teasing. Most find him rather," He thought for a moment on what word to use. "Strange.." Though what people actually said about him was very different.

"Strange indeed, but surely, the woman can't keep their hands off of him. He maybe a little scary but he is attractive under all the blood and dirt." You smirked at the idea of Geralt truly all cleaned up and dressed in something other than black. He would look rather gorgeous.

"Oh no," Jaskier helped you into the room and sat you on the edge of the wooden tub. "Don't tell me you have feelings for our dear Witcher." He teased before laying out a few towels for her.

"Oh Gods no," You rolled your eyes at the thought, though you might feel a little something towards Geralt. Jaskier unquestionably did not need to know that about you. "Just saying if he actually took a bath more than once a month and honestly spoke. Women would be falling at his feet. Not many men like him in this countryside." You twisted on the edge of the tub so your feet were now in the water. Slowly pulling your robe off as you slid into the tub.

Jaskier didn't turn around under you gave him the okay. The water hid your body under the water. Not like you would mind Jaskier seeing you naked, he just wasn't your first choice.

"That may be true, but Geralt. He's well," Jaskier paused to think a moment before sitting on a stool. "He's difficult. Doesn't need anyone, or so he says. If he didn't need anyone I wouldn't have had to apply a cream to his rear end before." He chuckled at the memory.

"Oh, I would have paid to see that." You laughed at the thought of the mighty Witcher asking for help with something like that. You ran your hands up through your hair. "Can I get a little help?" You asked pointing at the water pitcher on the other side of the room.

"Anything for the lovely lady." He chimed before grabbing the pitcher and filling it with her bathwater before slowly pouring it over her hair. "I wouldn't mention this to Geralt though. He might think you were trying to seduce me again." He teased as your hands raked through your hair, washing out the grime and dirt.

"Oh, I didn't plan on it." You hummed before relaxing into the warm bath. Jaskier chuckled before setting the pitcher by the tub. "I'll be back, the kitchen has no good booze and I think we could all use a drink this evening. Think you can manage for a little while without me?" He teased before leaning on the doorway to make sure you would be okay without him.

"I think I'll get along just fine. Hurry back though. Once the water goes cold I might need help getting out." You throw a playful wink his way before he puts his hand to his heart pretending to swoon.

"Anything for the darling Y/N" He sighed out dramatically before chuckling softly. "What's your favorite poison?"

"Anything strong," You smile at him before closing your eyes to rest int he tub. "Oh and Jaskier?" You open one eye to glance up at him. "Thanks."  
He grins and offers you a playful bow before shutting the door and leaving you in the room and home all alone. Though you don't mind. You softly sing out as you wash the layers of dirt and blood from your skin. "Toss a coin to your witcher, oh valley of plenty. oh, valley of plenty. Ohhh Ohh oh oh."

After a while, you can see the water turned a deep brown from the dirt and blood coming off of you and decide it's fitting time to get out. "Jaskier you back yet?" You call out loudly but after no answer, you shrug it off. Surely you could get out by yourself, after all, you had gotten in alone.

Putting your hands on either side of the tub you try your best to lift yourself out, but just as you almost had it a loud tear rips out in the room and you cry out in pain. Falling back down into the tub. Your hand flies to your shoulder were you could feel blood running from the wound there.  
"Of course I ripped my stitches. What's a girl gotta do to get a good doctor nowadays." You mumbled through the tears and sighed. Surely Jaskier would be back soon, he had to be.

Just as you were about to try and get out again you heard the door open and someone walks in. "Oh! Jaskier! Up here!" You yelled, your voice rather full of pain.

You here running up the stairs before looking to the door as it opened to reveal Geralt himself. Your eyes meet his as you mentally curse the gods for doing this. Sure you talked a big game, but he had made it pretty obvious he wasn't interested.

"Fuck." He murmured before walking over to you, kneeling beside the tub looking over your wound. But he didn't say another word. You did your best not to look at him, but when he was this close and you could feel his breath on your bare skin it made you shiver.

He gave you a strange look before you sunk a little in the water, "It's cold. Been in here a while." You mumbled before glancing at his hands on your shoulder. They were big and strong and you could only imagine the things they could do to you. You clenched your jaw trying not to think like that. You weren't sure if it was the excitement from him being able to catch you naked or nervousness since your heart was about to pulsate out your chest.

"Your heart rate is high, you've already lost a lot of blood. I got to get you out and stitch you up again." He didn't even give you a chance to process his words before his shirt was coming off and arms dipping into your bathwater.

"Hey! Oh hey! Watch your hands!" You nearly scream out, your hands on his bare chest to stop him from getting any closer. Your heart was racing now, your eyes glued to his. Knowing if you looked at his chest you would most likely lose your mind. "In case you didn't notice I'm naked."

"I did." He stated flatly before moving his face closer to yours. "So you'd show yourself to the bard but not to me to save your life?" His eyes seemed to almost twinkle with his smirk.

You looked away from him a moment thinking it over before sighing loudly. "Only Jaskier never saw me naked." You scowled at him trying to seem like you would end his life if he dared but you knew he could feel your heart racing. "Close your eyes." You whispered.

"Are you kidding me?" He started, shifting back a little his eyes wondering to your shoulders curious to see what the bloody water hid.

"Either you close your eyes or I shall wait for Jaskier to return. He at least is a gentleman!" You half screamed at the white-haired man. Your arms moving to cover your chest and sink a little lower into the water. His eyes on you excited you but you were not about to give in to what he wanted.

"Fine." Was the only word he said before closing his eyes and sliding his arms under your legs and around your waist. His arms were warm despite the chilly temperature of the water. You found yourself leaning onto his chest as he grunted and lifted you out of the water. Your arms clinging around his neck your eyes tracing out his facial features. The strong curve of his jawline, the subtleness of his facial hair, the plumpness of his lips. And that only made your heart pound faster and your head gets light.  
He stood there just holding you for a minute, his warm embrace felt like nothing you could describe. It was almost like coming home after a lengthy journey, you inhaled his scent as a smile smeared across your lips. Even covered in sweat he never smelled bad.

"I have to open my eyes to get you to your room, you know that right?" He questioned, keeping his eyes closed for the moment being. "Unless you wish for me just to hold you naked until Jaskier comes back?" His voice had a playful tone and you almost had a heart attack. The witcher had a sense of humor?

"I.. um- oh." You muttered to yourself before looking around. Spotting the towel Jaskier had so kindly laid out for you. "Take one step to the right and three forward then slowly set me down. Jaskier left a towel on the stool for me." Geralt's brow furrowed but he did as she said gently. It was different not being able to see as he tried to move around the wet floor. His footing was almost lost a time or two but he managed.

Once at the stool he slowly leaned over and set your legs down on the floor tracing up your thigh to your hip to steady you. Another shiver ran up your spine as you bit your lip to hold in a gasp. But he didn't seem to notice. You bent over to grab the towel, accidentally pushing your backside right into him. You let out a pitiful yelp before standing up and wrapping the towel around you in a quick sloppy manner. A hot blush covering your cheeks.

His eyes opened at the yelp but thankfully you had thrown the towel on fast enough for him to catch nothing but a glimpse at your bare back. "I can see how you got Jaskier to fall in love with you, with your accidental brush-ups. Watch yourself." his eyes narrowed at you before wrapping an arm under yours and helping you back to your room. You didn't say a word, utterly mortified.

He sat you on the bed and grabbed a pitcher of water to pour on your wound to clean some blood away. Then grabbed a needle and thread. "This is going to hurt." His voice was monotoned, and without waiting for a response he started to stitch up your wound again.

It took everything in you not to move, not to scream. Your hands grasping the towel around you until your knuckles turned pale, your teeth sinking into your lip and your jaw clenching so hard you were unsure if you could open it again. A blast of wind flew around the room making the sheets flail a little around you, your hair blowing almost straight up and Geralt's all in his face.

He stopped his hands pushing you back to lay on the bed. "You need to get it together. If you can't I will have to put you under." He snarled his tone sounding threatening. You nod and grit your teeth together forcing your magick to control its self. Trying to take your mind off the searing pain you open your eyes and watch Geralt. His face is in pure concentration as he fixes you up. You study his face, a rush of tranquillity overtaking you.

Before you know it his amber eyes are staring straight back into yours. A blush crawls back over your cheeks as you open your mouth to say something, anything. His face is dangerously close to yours and he hasn't moved away. Maybe just maybe you had a chance. Your eyes darted to his lips before back to his with an almost neediness. His eyes soften as his other hand rested on your forearm as if he was debating to pull you closer to him.

And you would have found out if he would of but at that moment Jaskier walked in the room with three bottles of ale. "Y/N I'm back- oooh oh oh what do we have here?" His self-satisfied smirk kills whatever might have been happening. Geralt stands and walks towards Jaskier then around him to the doorway. 

"See to it she's not left alone again. She tore her stitches." He mumbled before leaving.

You didn't realize you were holding your breath until then, a long sigh left your lips as you let your head fall against your pillow. "So, what did I walk into miss I don't have feelings for him?" He chimed as he walked over to look at your new stitches.

"Jaskier- I" You groaned out in annoyance before covering your face with your hands. "I don't like him. He was fixing me up after I was stupid. That is all." You murmured into your hands but you could feel Jaskier's smirk.

"Oh, I'm sure that was all. And perhaps care to tell me why he was shirtless?" He teased before popping open a bottle and nudging it against your arm. "Here you need this."

You pulled your hands away from your face to take the bottle and take a long sip. "It's nothing leave it be. Though he did say you were very in love with me?" You smirked a little wiping your mouth on the back of your hand.

"Not with you, but with that rather visionary lady you had me spend the night within my dream." He rolled his eyes before patting your head. "She was wonderful, you're a little dangerous though." That made you giggle softly before taking another swig.

"Good to know." You hum before handing him back the bottle and sighing. "I think I need a nap now. It's been a long morning." You whisper, Jaskier happily takes the bottle and nods. Making his way to the door before turning around to you.

"I'll wake you in a few hours. Geralt wanted to discuss something with all of us. Probably the coins you owe us but now I'm not so sure." He taunted before closing your door and leaving you to wonder what. Especially after everything that happened in the bathing room. 

You sighed softly and closed your eyes, you would deal with what it was when you awoke right now you needed to regain your strength so you could heal yourself faster.


	4. Something Accidental

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geralt and your relationship is a lot more complex than you both thought. Jaskier knows all.

"Y/N" Geralt whispered in your ear as your eyes met, his tongue whipping out to lick his lips. Your eyes glance down a moment before back into his gorgeous amber eyes. 

"Geralt." You whispered back at his hand slide up to cup your face, you leaned in and closed your eyes and when his lips met yours you were nothing but a puddle of mush beneath the witcher. Your mouths moved in a rhythm that sent shivers through your body and had your heart racing. 

He pulled back long enough for you to feel his hot breath on your lips, the way his pupils were lust blown started some heat between your legs. You bit your lip for a moment just gazing back at the man above you. "Y/N" He whispered again, forehead pressing to yours before pulling you into another deep kiss. Your tongues rolling over each others' as if you had down this for years. Every move in perfect sequence. 

You moan into the kiss, reaching out to pull him closer to you, needing to touch him anywhere and everywhere. A small chuckle left his lips as he pulled away and trailed kisses down your neck. "You need to get up now." He whispered, his coarse voice shaking your soul. 

"Why? I'm quite comfortable here?" You tease back before sliding your hands down his back and under his shirt, nearly moaning at the heat radiating off his skin. 

"You gotta wake up now Y/N." He whispered before you were pulled from what you thought was reality. When you finally managed to open your eyes, Jaskier was standing above you shaking your non-hurt shoulder gently. "You gotta get up Y/N." His smirk told you all. You had been talking in your sleep again and now you were pretty sure Jaskier knew about your minor, itty, little crush on Geralt. 

You let out a loud groan and pulled a pillow over your face. "Just leave me here." You muttered through the thick dense cloth. Your cheeks were probably bright pink, but it was better Jaskier than Geralt hearing you call his name. 

"What and let you get back to your very sultry dream of our dear friend? Not a chance missy, Now up, up, up" He chants as he pulled the pillow off your head and went to the door. "If you aren't downstairs in a few minutes I'll have to entertain Geralt by telling him all about what I heard." He snickered. 

You shot up at that moment and threw a pillow at him, but he dodged it and was already heading downstairs. You wanted to scream, but you dragged yourself out of bed and stood in front of the small mirror in the room. Trying to straighten out your hair. But it didn't look like there was any hope for it. You noticed a pair of pants and a button-up shirt left out for you, and while it wasn't what you normally wore it would have to do. 

It took a while to change with your shoulder but you managed okay, only hoping Jaskier didn't say shit to Geralt yet. Slowly you made your way out of your room and down the stairs, hoping this wasn't a goodbye from the boys. You had grown to care about Jaskier in the last few days and fall ever madly in love with Geralt. Wait did you genuinely love him? You shallowed and tried to brace yourself for whatever laid at the bottom of the stairs. 

Once you were at the bottom of the stairs you noticed the boys sitting with the blonde woman from before, talking up a storm. You walked into the sitting room offering a shy smile. "Hey, guys." You were a little nervous. 

Jaskier got up and offered you his arm to help you sit down beside the blonde woman. Geralt sat alone in a red chair and Jaskier on another one. Only you and the woman were sitting on the couch. You rested your hands together in your lap unsure what to say. 

"Y/N this is Keria." Geralt spoke nodding to the woman. "This is her place."

You offer a smile, "Keria, that's a beautiful name. Thank you for allowing me to stay here." You weren't sure what else to say this woman hadn't even said two words to you before. 

"It's no problem, just repaying a favor." Her smile was bright and friendly and put you at ease. "You can stay as long as you need too, you got quite a battle scar." 

You nod before looking to Jaskier, "Thanks Keria, it means a lot honestly. I will pay for my room and anything I eat. I don't wish to inconvenience you." She shook her hand before placing a hand on yours with another bright smile. 

"Don't worry about it. Geralt and I go way back. It's not a problem. You just worry about getting better." She then turns to Jaskier, "I take it you'll be watching her then?" 

"Yes I will," He nods before offering you a smile. 

"Watching me?" You questioned looking from face to face to try and read the situation. Geralt didn't meet your eyes for a moment, thinking about what he was going to say. 

"Yes," It was a little drawn out before he spoke again. "I've agreed to help Keria with a job, to repay for us staying here. We will be back in three days if all goes well." His voice didn't show any hint of emotions and your face fell. 

"Well let me pack my things, I'll come too. It never hurts to have a little extra magick about." You smiled before starting to get up when Keira's hands set you back down. 

"No, Y/n. This is something we have to deal with. I don't want you getting hurt so soon." Her smile was hiding something but you couldn't tell what. Other mages were the hardest to read. 

"I'm fine really." You insisted before Jaskier shook his head at you. Giving you a knowing look. 

"C'mon Y/N we will have together. You'll never even know you missed a fight. I'm sure we can start one at the inn." Jaskier teased giving you a knowing look. 

"No fights while we are gone." Geralt sighed before looking at you, "And no leaving the house." Without another word he stood up and headed out of the room. Keira shortly followed as you and Jaskier stared at each other. 

"What's that all about?" You whispered to him. Geralt was acting strange, maybe it was because of the bath this morning or maybe something was wrong. 

"Well-" He started before moving over to sit next to you. "Keira has asked for his help to find a missing child. The boy was supposedly her trainee and he went missing on a trip to the town over. But leave it be. It's nothing fun I promise." His smile said he was hiding something but you didn't bother pressing the issue. 

"Can you go grab my bag from my room Jaskier? You're a bit faster than me." You teased before standing up and gesturing to your shoulder. 

"That doesn't affect your legs," he teased before getting up and fetching your bag quickly. You're pretty sure he thought you would run off if he was gone too long. Once he put your bag in your hands you dug through it for two different items then ran out the front door to where Keria and Geralt were. 

Jaskier chased after you trying to stop you. Geralt was already on Roach's back and Keira on an all-white horse. "Geralt" You called out before they rode away. He glanced at you as you walked up to his house pushing the two items into his hands. 

"What's this?" He questioned staring at the items then at you. You smiled before pulling open the tie on the little bags. 

"Ones the coin I owe you, the other to keep you safe." You might have been staring at him for too long so you look away and pet roach for a moment. He didn't say a word as he put them into his pocket. "You take good care of them, Roach. You're such a good girl." You cooed to her as she pushed her nose into your hands. 

"Don't touch Roach." Geralt whispered before picking up his reigns and offering you a slight smile. "Stay out of trouble. Don't wanna come back to you dead." And without another word the two of them rode off. 

Jaskier walked up beside you, "What was that?" He whispered before urging you back inside. 

You took a moment to look around, a beautiful field in front of you, dotted with a few trees, a nearby river rushing at the edge of your sight and one road. Leading from the edge of the far off trees through the field as far as you could see. "A talisman, I need him to be safe." You whispered before going back inside. 

"Okay, I wanna hear all about this I'm not in love with Geralt nonsense." He smirked as he shut the door behind you two. 

"I don't know what you're talking about." You hum trying to keep yourself busy by messing with things around the house. 

"Oh please, you were moaning his name in your sleep, you can't fool me." He pulled you away from trying to touch a statue. "C'mon, tell Jaskier all about it. Maybe it will inspire me to write a song about you two." He teased before you let out a sigh. 

"Only if you promise to not do that." You chuckled softly before taking a moment to think. "I don't know. He's just, he's." You try and piece together why you like him. "Maybe it's his eyes, or the way he acts all big and tough, maybe it's his smell or his jawline. Maybe it's the way no one has risked their life to save mine before. Or.." You gaze off into the distance not sure if you should go on.

"Or?" Jaskier pulled out a bottle of wine before pouring two glasses. Handing one to you and taking a sip from the other. 

"Or, the way he smiles, the way he isn't phased by who I am. I haven't had a non-elf look at me the way he does before. Just it's something in his eyes, it feels like I've been lost for a while and when I gaze into them I feel like I've finally found home?" You questioned yourself as the words seemed to fly out without a filter. "No that's stupid. I don't even know him. It's probably just because he's good looking and has been taking care of me. It's nothing." You try and cover up what you were saying. It didn't mean anything. He was your hero and that's why you felt this way. 

"That doesn't sound like nothing." Jaskier smiles softly before looking down at his wine. "It sounds like you are in love, though Geralt has only been in love once in the time I've known him. But you are so much more than her. Plus you can just tell in the way he looks at you he cares. Nevermind what he's said." Jaskier takes a sip of his wine before heading to the kitchen to find some food. 

"Wait, what?" You follow him, drink in hand. "What do you mean nevermind what he said? What did he say?" You step in front of him, eyes wide, you needed to know if it was even possible he felt the same way. 

"Y/N, He cares about you. You had him worried sick almost when you were just lying there. He kept asking Keira if she could heal you with magick if you would wake up if you'd be okay. He didn't eat for two days until I forced him to." Jaskier smiles before nodding to your wine in your hands. "Drink up we are going to have a fun night."

You can't believe what he said. Geralt does truly care about you, a lot. You down your wine before setting the glass down. "What else has he told you?" 

It went on for hours, you asked and Jaskier would answer. Not like Geralt had admitted he had feelings for you, but he did care about you and your well being. And he even wanted to make sure you got back home safe when you were all better. After that, you don't remember much. Flashes of Jaskier singing to you, you playing with some fruit trying to juggle, and Jaskier and you drinking three bottles of wine. 

Three days went by in no time, but Geralt and Keira were nowhere to be seen. You had finally begged Jaskier to let you go to the local inn, and he finally took you. He could use a crowd to sing to and test out some new songs anyway. You had slipped on one of Keira's dresses and hid your ears with a spell, a little lipstick from her makeup stash and you were ready to go. It wasn't an extremely long walk, she lived right outside of town and Jaskier sang to you the whole way. Once at the inn, you relaxed a little. Or maybe it was the three ales you had already drank that set your nerves at ease. Either way, Jaskier was playing a slamming song and you felt the need to dance. 

You stood up from your chair and started spinning around letting the music move your body in any way that seemed fit. You were the only one dancing but all the men were cheering for you. Not like you wanted their attention, there was only one mans attention you wanted. You somehow end up dancing on a table, a few others had even started to dance around the inn. You were spinning before landing a jump off the table with grace only to grab a random guy's hand and start dancing with him. Everything felt amazing. Once Jaskier's song had finished another bard had picked up where he left off with another good song, or maybe it was just the ale. Jaskier grabbed your hand from the other man and spun you around the floor. The two of you laughing and smiling the whole time. 

You couldn't remember the last time you had this much fun, it had been years. Finally, you weren't worrying about money or where you were going to sleep or having to steal some poor sucker blind. You had friends, no you had found a family. Soon enough Jaskier spun you into his arms before whispering to you, "We should get home. Geralt will be worried sick if we aren't there when he returns." You nod before downing another few ales. Jaskier pulls you out the door and the two of you make the walk home. You're laughing and skipping along the path, the sun was just starting to set. 

"Jaskier, I wish this could go on forever!" You chimed up spinning around before stopping in front of him with the biggest smile on your face. 

"Wish what could?" He was unquestionably a lot more sober than you were, and one of you had to be for the walk home. He knew how much you missed Geralt and just wanted you to have a good time. 

"Traveling with you guys! Killing monsters, traveling the continent, times like this. Drinking together, dancing, just being a family." You looked up at the sky before screaming out, "I love my new friends!" 

Jaskier just chuckled before looping his arm in yours, "I take it your shoulder is feeling much better. And I do enjoy this as well. I hope you'll stick around for a while Y/N." He smiles as you guys approach the house. Just as Geralt and Keira ride up. 

"Jaskier? Y/N?" Geralt questions before getting off Roach and walking towards the two of you. 

"Geralt!" You cheer before throwing your hands up, "How's it going my friend! I've missed you!" You run over to him and throw your arms around his neck before seeing Keira and running over and doing the same to her. "You guys have been gone forever." You drew out the last word before giggling. 

"She's uh, a little drunk right now. She was worried sick since you two weren't back and we went out to get drinks. Nothing happened though, just her having fun and I earned a little coin." Jaskier smiled before you ran back over to his side clinging to his arm. 

"We were dancing and drinking! I was spinning so much! I was even dancing on a table and everyone was cheering. Is that how it feels all the time Jaskier? To play in front of everyone and have everyone love you. It was amazing!" You blurt out swaying a little on the spot. 

Geralt didn't say a word but shot a glare to Jaskier before walking over and taking your arm in his. "C'mon Y/N lets get you to bed." With that, he was taking you into the house and right up the stairs. 

"Don't be mad at Jasky!" You whine before leaning on Geralt. "I was sad and he cheered me up, I'm very happy now." You hum as you two approach your room. 

"I'm not mad, I just I don't want you getting in trouble in town." He sat you on the bed. "You should get some sleep, you're going to regret it in the morning." His voice was soft and tender, if you weren't drunk you would have known something was up. 

"Geralt." Your voice was a lot quieter as you took his hand and smiled up at him. "I'm really glad I met you. You're amazing, you fight amazing, you talk amazing, you look amazing." You giggled before laying down on the bed and stretching out. "Why don't you lay with me? Just for a bit. I missed having you around." 

Geralt didn't know what to say, he was more so in shock than anything. He cleared his throat before glancing at the door. "I should go, gotta put roach away and all that." 

"Just for a minute, please!" You nearly begged him before patting the other side of the bed. He let out a sigh before sitting on the far side of the bed and laying down on his back.

"happy?" He asked glancing at you. You nod before putting your hand on his chest as you turn on your side facing him. 

"Very." You smile at him before closing your eyes, you were finally able to relax knowing he was safe and sound. "I didn't get much sleep. I was so worried about you not coming back." 

He reached into his pocket and slipped something into his hand. "Don't worry you kept me safe." He whispered before you swore you felt his hand brush your hair behind your ear. "You don't need to hide who you are, I will protect you." His voice was soft and calming and you lifted the spell with a single mutter. 

"Thanks, Geralt." You mumble before drifting off into a deep sleep. Geralt doesn't move from the bed right away, he stays a little while. Watching you sleep. He doesn't know why he feels so close to you, you've only been in his life for a few days, yet he feels like he's known you forever. He couldn't afford to let you get hurt, he wasn't sure why but he knew he had to protect you and never let anyone hurt you again. 

"Sleep well Y/N, I'll see you in the morning." He whispers before caressing your cheek and leaving the room. Jaskier is standing at the bottom of the stairs with a smirk on his face. 

"So did you tell her?" 

"Tell her what?" Geralt questioned looking at the bard with a strange look. 

"That you love her. Geralt it's written all over your face." Jaskier crossed his arms as his smirk grew. "You know she cares about you. Missed you like crazy. Why not just tell her." 

Geralt stared at him for a moment. "Witchers don't have feelings, remember?" He started to walk past him. 

"Yet you do. Tell Y/N you love her or I will." Jaskier stared into his eyes before glancing at the stairs. 

"I-" Geralt sighs before thinking it over. "I will when the time is right. Okay?" and with that, he headed outside to check on Roach. He knew you didn't feel the same way how could an elf love a witcher? How could anyone love a witcher? You deserved so much better. 

If only he knew.


	5. A Passion For Tomorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> things have been changing between reader and geralt, though they both have no clue of it. Plus Jaskier drags them off to a fancy ball.

When you finally awoke the next morning your head was on fire, the room was spinning and way too bright for your liking. Pulling the pillow over your head you grumbled to yourself. Maybe drinking so much wasn't the best idea you had ever had. 

After a while of sulking in bed, you finally pull yourself to sit up, a hand on your head as you mutter a few words to alive the pain. Finally able to see without the room spinning you stand up and go to the mirror to straighten out your hair. Noticing you were still wearing the dress from last night. You grumble to yourself before quickly taking it off and looking around for some pants and a shirt. Dresses were not normally your thing, but last night you just wanted to be a normal girl and have some fun. That was over now. 

You were digging through the drawers when you heard the door open behind you, turning to the door expecting Jaskier you wore a smile until you saw Geralt standing there a little wide-eyed. You nearly shrieked before grabbing a pillow off the bed to cover yourself. "How about you knock next time." You muttered your cheeks a bright pink. 

Geralt was speechless before quickly shutting the door, though he did stand outside it for a little while trying to regain his composer. It was always something with you. Either your flirting nonstop, getting drunk and wanting his attention, or he's walking in on you naked. What was up with the timing?! He lets out a sigh before speaking through the door. "Jaskier and I are heading out, to the next town to see if the Barghests' contact is still valid. I uh-" He paused a moment and you took a few steps closer to the door. "If you want to come along, I-" You smile softly before placing a hand against the door. 

"I'd love to come along Geralt. Must be nice to have a competent fighter with you." You teased with the biggest smirk before you heard his mutter under his breath before leaving. Part of you wanted to scream, the other part wanted to run the other way. You would be traveling with them, for how long you didn't know, but maybe just maybe it would be until the end of days. 

You quickly searched for pants now, wanting to be ready to head out. "JASKIER I NEED SOME PANTS DAMMIT." You screamed and almost instantly he was knocking at your door with some. "Oh, that was fast. Thanks." You opened the door a bit before smiling brightly at him. "I can't wait to come along with you guys." You hummed before pulling him into an awkward one arm hug. "I know this was your doing, thank you." You whispered to him before shutting the door to quickly get dressed. 

Once the pants were on, you quickly slipped on the shirt and buttoned it up, slipping your bag over your shoulder. Your sword strapped to your hip, bow to your back, and knife on your chest. You looked over yourself in the mirror before pushing your hair back to see your ears. You didn't remember taking off the concealing spell but then last night came rushing back to you. Geralt laying with you, you laying with him, his hand on your cheek and a hot blush flooded your cheeks. 

"Oh, Gods." You whisper before putting your hands over your face. You couldn't remember what you had said to him, was he only being so nice because he knew you liked him? Your mind was flooding with possibilities before taking a deep breath. "Just gotta pretend like it didn't happen. You were drunk, Geralt surely knew that. As long as you act like it didn't happen it will be okay." You nod to yourself before heading out of your room and downstairs to where Keira was saying goodbye to the boys. 

You wrap your arms around her and smile. "I will definitely be back to visit you, it's been too long since I've had a female friend." You chuckle before she hugs back. 

"You are welcome back any time Y/N, it's been a pleasure having you around." Keira smiles before tucking your hair behind your ear then smiling. "Be proud of who you are. You deserve respect." 

You smile brightly before nodding and adjusting your sword. "Thanks, Keira. I'll be seeing you." You then head over to Jaskier as you two walk outside leaving Geralt alone with her. 

"Jaskier," You start as you notice another beautiful horse next to Roach. "What happened last night?" You whisper before he chuckles a little.   
"You got drunk and confessed your undying love for him." He teased as you playfully punched his shoulder. 

"You might of, but I have no such love to confess." You smirked to the bard before walking up to the horse. She was a creamy butterscotch color with black spots trailing down her backside. "She is gorgeous. I thought Keira only had the white one?" You turned to Jaskier as he runs his hand through his hair. 

"Geralt thought with the three of us, we could use another horse. I think he means for us to ride together, he doesn't want anyone touching Roach." Jaskier walks over and pets the Horse before smiling to you. "And between you and me, I can't ride worth a damn." 

You chuckled before adding a braid to her long mane, "What should we name her? I was thinking Slywia because she seems wild and free at heart." You hum stroking her mane as she nudged her head towards you. 

"She's yours, name her whatever you like." Geralt spoke before walking up and mounting Roach in one quick motion. Your eyes glance over to him before back to Slywia. A smile growing on your lips. 

You easily mount her, stroking her mane again. "You here that girl? You're all mine." You hum before holding out a hand to Jaskier. "Get up here, I'll protect you." You teased as Jaskier took your hand and tried to get up on the horse but was struggling. Geralt trotted over on Roach and grabbed him by his collar and set him on the horse. 

"I wanna be there by sun fall, let us go." Geralt spoke before catching your gaze, offering you a small smile and then riding off. You smile before pulling Jaskier’s arms around your waist before taking off after him. 

"Don't make this a race, I'll surely win." You teased as the three of you road off onto another adventure. 

You guys traveled all day and into the night, getting to the town and slaying the Barghests’ with ease. With you and Geralt, not many monsters stood a chance. You two fought like two halves of a whole. Where you swung he covered you, and when he swung you blocked. It was like watching a magnificent dance, only with blood and guts spilling all over the stage instead of flowers. 

You guys didn't stay in one town very long. Just long enough for you all to make some coin. You using your tactics to charm young men out of their coin for a night they would never forget, even if it was all in their minds. Jaskier with his songs and Geralt will monster killing. Though Geralt never spoke a word about how you earned coin, you knew it bothered him. But you would have never guessed why. 

Soon enough in your travels, Jaskier came to both of you while you were drinking at an inn. "Guys, who wants to go to a party? I have an actual performance at Kaedwen. King Henselt has requested my presents for a royal ball. And of course, it wouldn't be a party without you too, also many a little protection." His smile said it all. Some royals there would be mad at him for sleeping with their wives and daughters. Jaskier did have very good luck with any lady he encountered. 

"Sure. I've never been to a party at a castle." You shrug before chugging your booze. Geralt looked annoyed but he just nodded as Jaskier sat down at the table smiling like an idiot. 

"We have to be there in two days so let's go!" He cheered before you stood up and paid for the drinks you all had and grabbed some supplies to go. When you all were walking out of the bar and a man bumped into you knocking you to the ground. You gritted your teeth before he just stared at you in horror.   
"It's a filthy Elf!" The man cried out going for his sword. You reached up and touched where your hair had fallen behind your ear to reveal your true identity. 

Geralt was quick and stepped in front of the man, putting his hand on the other man's sword. "Anyone even thinks about harming her will he slaughtered on the spot." His voice was rough and deadly. 

Your eyes quickly looked around the room, many others standing with their hands on their swords. Surely you could fight your way out of this one. You hand went to your own before Jaskier was pulling you up off the ground. "C'mon Y/N they aren't worth it." He whispered before pulling you towards the door. Geralt stood blocking the way out for all the men at the inn. 

"Why are you protecting a filthy elf?" 

"Don't you know she killed our babies?"

"Something as disgusting as that doesn't deserve to live."

All the voices screaming out really got to you. You had almost forgotten how unkind the world was. While being with Jaskier and Geralt they never gave another thought to you being an elf. Jaskier even liked your ears and was always asking you to show him some magick.   
As you were lead you, you sighed quickly covering your ears with your hair, not saying a word. Jaskier took your hand and lead you towards Slywia. "Don't mind them. They used to say the same thing about Geralt. Maybe I should write you a song! Then they would show you some respect." You offer a smile to Jaskier before mounting your horse. 

"it's fine, I'm used to it." You lied before raising your hands to cast a concealing spell. But before you could Geralt grabbed your hand and pulled your attention to him. 

"You don't need to hide who you are from men like those. You don't have anything to prove to them. I-" He started before going silent. You stared at him before at his hand holding yours. You could feel your heartbeat rising, your eyes welling up with tears. 

"As I said, I'm used to it. It's okay Geralt." You offer a smile before pulling away and focusing on petting your horse. Jaskier managed to climb up behind you on Slywia before Geralt mounting Roach. The three of you didn't talk much as you rode off. 

Things like this shouldn't bother you, the fairy tails of man, you always thought to be a myth. No one ever had any problems with you until they discovered what you were. Why did it matter? It didn't change who you were. Men always loved to be around you until they found out. Why did being an elf mean so much to them? They had slaughtered your people, the great cleanse they called it. Why wasn't that enough? Why did ever last elf need to die in order for them to be happy with your race? 

"Y/N," Jaskier whispered to you, before wrapping his arms tighter around your waist. "I think you are absolutely amazing, in every way." His soft voice makes you smile. 

"Thank you, Jaskier." You smile turning back to look at him. 

Soon enough you were arriving at the castle, it was just past nightfall and Jaskier thankfully did all of the talking. You couldn't have done it even if you wanted to. You didn't say a word as you put up Slywia next to Roach. Geralt's hand touching your shoulder pulled you out of it for a moment.   
"Can we talk?" His voice was soft as he took your hand and lead you down a hallway from the stables. You were confused but again couldn't be bothered to say a word. 

Once he pulled you into a small room off the hallway, the doors shut behind the two of you. "Geralt, what is the meaning of this?" Your voice was weak compared to how confident it normally was. 

"You don't have to be here you know. You don't have to go to this. You could ride off and be happy somewhere else you know." His amber eyes found yours as you looked away. 

"And where would I go? You and Jaskier are the only family I have now. If that means pretending I am human for a few days, I'll be okay." You offer a sad smile. "Men are weak for a woman like me, it wouldn't be any different than before I met you all. Play the part, and I'll be fine." 

"No!" He nearly shouts before backing you up against the door. "You don't need to pretend to be someone you're not. If someone as much as looks at you in the wrong way I will slaughter them on the spot." He growled, his amber eyes meeting yours once more before softening. 

"Geralt." You whispered, your hand moving up to rest on his cheek. "I'll be okay. I can play the part." You whisper, finally realizing how close he was to you. His chest almost pressing into your own. His beautiful lips merely inches away from yours. 

"I will protect you Y/N, you don't have to hide what you are." His voice was soft before his eyes cast down. You lift his head so he looks at you again a soft smile on your lips. 

"Geralt." You whisper before a smile lingers on your lips. How much you wanted to scream you loved him, how much you wanted to kiss him at this moment, to promise him you would do anything for him and Jaskier. As long as you all could be together. "Thank you." You lean in and place a kiss to his cheek a soft blush covering yours. "I'll see you at dinner tonight." Without another word you left the room and ran off to find Jaskier so he could show you to your room. 

"Y/N?" A soft voice called out causing you to turn around on the spot. Upon laying your eyes on the woman who called your name a smile grew on your lips. 

"Rina?" Your voice was full of happiness as you darted towards the woman embracing her in a hug. 

"I thought that was you!" Sabrina chuckled before pulling you closer to her. "It's been way too long, but why are you here?" She pulled back looking over you. 

"Jaskier, my ba- my friend is playing at the royal ball. He requested mine and our other travel companions company." You smile before she links her arm in yours. 

"Let me show you to your room, we have much to catch up on my friend. Plus you can't possibly wear that to dinner." She hums before the two of you are heading off down the hall. 

"Y/N" Geralt called as he watched you walk away with the other woman. He had to take a moment to control himself before darting after you. Why did you always feel the need to hide who you are? Why couldn't you just let him protect you for once? He wanted nothing more than to be there for you, yet you seemed oblivious to it. He sighed as you and the other woman were out of sight. 

Jaskier had walked up to him, "Where Y/N? I got our room keys." He held out Geralt's key before looking over his friend. "Why do you look so out of sorts?"  
"Y/N kissed me then ran off.." He mumbled before taking the room key. "Let's just get this over with. Where are our rooms." Geralt started heading off in one direction. 

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE KISSED YOU! GERALT WAIT!" Jaskier shouted as he ran after him. "You're going the wrong way!" 

Sabrina had taken you to her room. It was huge and full of vibrant blues and golds. "Rina you mean you live here? This is so beautiful!" You nearly cried out before running your hands over the bed covers. "And so soft."

She chuckled before going through her closet. "The King lets me have whatever I want in return for aiding him. It's a nice setup. It's what I trained for. What I wanted you to train for." She smiles before pulling out a gorgeous dark blue dress. "I think this will go nicely with your complexion. Or of course, you could go to black. But I think blue is more your color, especially here." She held out the dress to you. 

You took it in your hands, it had to be made of silk. From the sultry neckline to the soft slit up the left thigh, the golden belt and speckles over it, to the light white fade at the end. "Are you sure. This is much to fancy for me." You can't help but let the fabric run through your hands, it was the softest thing you had ever held. 

"That's your dinner dress, it's a little too revealing for dancing don't worry. I will have another for the ball itself." She walks over and takes your hands in hers. "Y/N you deserve this. At least enjoy the royal treatment while I can give it to you. You will look amazing. No man will be able to keep his eyes off of you in this." She hums before running a hand through your hair. "Now what to do with your hair. huh?" She pushed your hair behind your ears and smiling. "I've never seen you walk freely without concealing them before."

You blush hotly before covering your ears with your hair again. "It's nothing.." You whisper before laying the dress on the bed. 

"It's the Witcher, isn't it? You've fallen for him and he's the reason." She hums knowingly. The sudden fear in your eyes confirms it.   
"What! No! Geralt isn't the reason for anything!" 

"Darling, you're eyes tell it all." She smiles before tucking your hair behind your ears. "I bet he fancies you more like this huh? Your ears do add to your beauty after all. Go bath and I will be waiting" 

You quickly go and bath yourself taking time to relax in the hot water a little, it's been a bit since you could relax like this. But as soon as you were out Sabrina was waiting for you.

She patted the bed in front of her, and you sat there. "Sit still and I will make sure he will not be able to resist you." She hums and before you could complain she was getting to work on your hair. 

"Do-" You cleared your throat. "Do you really think so?" 

"Honey if he has any sense in that brain of his, he will be weak in the knees when he sees you. Of course, if he hasn't already fallen for you. If he has, he will be a stuttering mess. But from the way I can clearly read it on you, there's no way he doesn't know about your feelings." She hums running the brush through your hair. 

"Wait what! You think he knows?" Your cheeks heat up as you do your best to sit still. 

"Of course he has, you have that dreamy look in your eyes. I bet you're a blushing mess around him too. Just like the old days." Sabrina chuckles before finishing your hair and looking you over. It was half up and half down. The upper part pulled to drape over your ears to hide them. Then flowing down your back in a wide braid. Two slight strands hanging on either side of your face and the rest curled. "My Gods I might make a princess out of you yet." She giggles before holding up a mirror for you to look into. 

Once you see yourself in the mirror your eyes go wide. "Is this really me?" you whispered before looking down at the dress. 

"Don't worry we still have makeup." Sabrina cheered before getting to work on that, then helping you into the dress and heels. You take one long look over yourself in the mirror and hardly recognize yourself. "Just think you could have had your own palace, dressed like this every day my dear Y/N." She hums before offering you some earrings and a necklace. 

"I don't think I could fight in this dress though. It isn't a life for me. Besides if anyone ever found out my secret I would be slaughter on the spot." You sigh before running your fingers along the V neckline that travels down your chest. Leaving nothing to the imagination with the fully open back on the dress either. 

"Y/N What's going to happen if you didn't fight? You could have a safe life. You could stay here with me. I'm sure the King wouldn't mind a sorceress as powerful as you." She smiles before putting her hands on your shoulders. "Just think about it okay?" 

Think about it you would, being able to sleep in a nice bed, bath whenever you wanted to and live within a castle would be the life. Never having to trick men or fight monsters for coin. But what about your friends, you couldn't leave them. 

"Come along, dinner is nearly ready. I'm dying to meet the man who has captured your heart." She hums before walking out of the room. 

"Rina! Don't you dare go embarrassing me!" You call out after her as you try your very best to run in the heels she gave you. But every few steps you were stumbling. You even fell right into someone, thankfully they caught you before you could hit the ground. 

"Oh my gods, I'm so sorry-" You started before looking up and seeing Jaskier holding you. 

"Wow Y/N.." Was all he could say as he looked over you, you gave a small smile before getting out of his arms. 

"Wow yourself Bard." You smirk looking him over. The deep blue suit with the white ruffled shirt and bow tie looked amazing on him. "Didn't know you could actually look good." 

"I didn't think you could look like a lady either." He teased back before you playful punched his shoulder. 

"Don't be rude, I can dress like this if I want to. I just don't want to. Pants are a lot easier." You look down the hall to see Sabrina waving to you. "Oh, Jaskier come meet my friend Sabrina!" You hum before Geralt walks up to the two of you. 

You nearly freeze in your tracks, your eyes glued to him. The blue, very form-fitting suit he was in, the piercing-ness of his amber eyes, the soft grey of his ruffled shirt slightly unbuttoned at the top. Your heart felt like it was going to give out right then and there. 

"Y/N" Geralt gave you a nod before walking past you. You stare after him before looking to Jaskier. 

"Okay, that has to be illegal." You mutter to yourself before Jaskier loops his arm in yours. 

"C'mon let's go meet your friend. You will have plenty of time to gawk at Geralt later." He hums pulling you off towards Sabrina. 

"I was not gawking!" You try to defend yourself but as soon as you see Geralt talking to another man you can't help but let your eyes cast over him.   
"Oooo So is that him? My, my Y/N. I can clearly see why you're enchanted." Sabrina giggled pulling you out of your daydream before looking to her.   
"Rina this is Jaskier, and that's Geralt over there." You mumble before sighing. "Just don't talk to Geralt okay?" 

"Wait so you told her about your love for Geralt but wouldn't admit it to me unless I begged? That's no fair." Jaskier pouted slightly before offering his hand to Sabrina. "I think we need to talk about Y/N's situation huh?" 

"Let's." Sabrina hums taking Jaskier's hand before heading off to take seats at the table. 

"Don't you dare!" You try to stop the two of them but Geralt walks up to you and offers his arm. You stop in your tracks looking over him before biting your lip.   
"Shall we also join them? Got to make sure Jaskier doesn't sleep with the wrong royal tonight." Geralt spoke before you put your arm in his as he leads you to the table. Taking seats together across from Jaskier and Sabrina. 

You look to Sabrina and Jaskier with a glare. They talk with Geralt and you all night though Geralt seems unphased as normal. Did he not care that you kissed his cheek? Surely you wanted it to affect him, not for him to ignore it. But he was acting as if it didn't even happen. Maybe Sabrina was wrong.   
You all chatted away as you ate, the king making a toast. You smiled after being able to relax a little. There would be some light dancing tonight and then tomorrow a full out ball. You didn't plan on dancing, hell you didn't even know if you remembered how to. It had been ages since you had. 

"Miss?" You were pulled out of your thoughts by a voice and tap on your shoulder. "I was wondering if I could have the first dance." He hums offering you his hand. Before you could say anything he was pulling you out of your chair and spinning you around with a few others who were also dancing to the soft music. 

You kept looking to Jaskier or Sabrina to save you, but they only gave you sly smiles. You were about to start tripping over your feet when a large hand grabbed the other man by the arm and pulled him away from you. "I think it would be best if you didn't dance with Y/N," Geralt's voice surprised you, looking up at your white-haired savior you smiled. 

The other guy knew he didn't stand a chance against the witcher and headed off to sulk. Geralt offered his arm to you. "How about we get some drinks?" He offers you a slight smile before you nod. 

Geralt was always coming to your rescue even if you hadn't asked him to. It only made your heart swell with more love for this man. It didn't take long for you to relax with your friends and drink into the night. Tomorrow though, tomorrow you would ask Geralt to dance with you. Tomorrow would change your relationship. Tomorrow you would tell him how you feel. 

The whole night you didn't realize Geralt's eyes were on you and you alone. Seeing you in that dress, seeing you enjoy yourself fully. It made his heart pound. Surely the attraction was just sexual. It had been a while since he had been with someone. But even then, just your smile was enough to warm his whole being. Maybe tomorrow, tomorrow he could tell you. Tomorrow he would spin you around on that dance floor and show you he's the one who knows you better than anyone else. Tomorrow he would return your kiss. Tomorrow you would be his and his alone.

Tomorrow would change everything, though the two of you couldn't have guessed how.


End file.
